1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing an amount of detail displayed for search results.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a set of computer networks that are joined together by components, such as gateways, to handle the transfer and conversion of messages from the protocol that is used by the sending network to the protocol used by the receiving network. The Internet carries information and provides services. The information and services include, for example, without limitation, electronic mail, online chat services, file transfers, web pages, and other resources.
The Internet is a commonly used source of information and entertainment. Further, the Internet is also used as a medium for business activities. Many businesses, government entities, and other organizations have a presence on the Internet using websites to perform various transactions.
In searching the Internet for information or goods and services, users may use a search engine to implement a key word search. A search engine is designed to search for information found on different websites on the World Wide Web. A search engine may generate information in a number of different ways. For example, a search engine may use a process to follow links on different sites and index those links in a database. Known search engines include, for example, Yahoo!search, Ask.com, Bing, Google, Altavista, and other types of search engines.
The user at a browser may send a query to a search engine. The query typically includes key words. The search engine examines an index and provides a listing of the best match and web pages according to various criteria. The listing also may include a URL link, a title of a document, a description of the document, parts of the text in the document, and other types of information.